


Scorpion Drabbles

by MelyndaR



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: A collection of assorted Scorpion drabbles.





	1. Quintis: What Kind of Gone, Chris Cagle

**Author's Note:**

> These first ten are all song-inspired, a quick little writing exercise I do sometimes to get my creative juices flowing: turning on my Pandora and writing a drabble in the time it takes for the song to play through.  
> This drabble, is, obviously, post-where-we're-at-in-the-series.

Toby was fairly certain that he was screwed. _They_ were screwed. Three months into an actual marriage – after all they’d fought to finally get to that step in their lives – and now that they _were_ married, all that he and Happy _did_ was fight.

She’d slammed the door especially hard this time on her way out, he reflected, and even the voice in his head sounded particularly detached and dry. Not good.

None of it was good, he knew that much, but it didn’t have to be very _bad_ either, whenever they had these arguments. Yes, she had gone out in a huff, but there were a lot of different kinds of “gone,” weren’t there?

They both knew she’d be back by nightfall.


	2. Quintis: I Bet My Life, Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is not particularly related to the previous one, although I noticed after I'd written them both that they're pretty similar in content. Sorry for that! I swear I actually DO like Quintis!

“Happy, I’m _sorry_!” Even while he chased after his wife, he got the feeling that it was a fruitless effort. She had their son on one arm, and was slinging things into a suitcase with her free hand, fury written across her face.

And there was something else there too. Fear. She thought he was devolving again – and maybe she was right. Maybe this thing that they had grown into – marriage, a son – was too good to be true. He knew for a fact that he screwed those things up.

But he _had_ to try to fix it.

“Happy.” He caught her wrist, forcing her to look at him, see the sincerity in his eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I told you forever ago that you are the greatest gamble I will ever take, and I meant that. I still _mean_ it. You, and our life together, are the thing on which I’ve staked my entire being. Please don’t make it a losing bet.”


	3. Melvester: You Found Me, The Fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, I suppose, takes place in early season two.

Sylvester didn’t really believe in “God,” but now he _knew_ he believed in angels. He had to. There was no other explanation for how someone like Megan O’Brien had ended up on this earth. Was there?

He told her so, and she only smiled at him, shaking her head fondly and telling him he was sweet, “But that’s also ridiculous, and you know it.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Angels don’t get MS, Sly,” she pointed out dryly, a smirk playing about her perfect mouth.

“Maybe they do. Maybe your angel soul just got so sad when it lost its wings that it got sick, and you don’t remember that because it’s your mind’s way of protecting itself.”

She arched her eyebrows and didn’t say a word for a long moment. “Come here,” she ordered after a minute, opening her arms to him.

He dropped carefully down onto the hospital bed beside her, and she burrowed into his chest, declaring, ‘You’re sweet, you crazy man.”


	4. Melvester: See You Again, Wiz Khalifa

“You know,” Paige’s voice was unbearably gentle as she sat down on the edge of Sylvester’s desk. It was only the two of them at the garage for the moment, and this – this terrible Conversation – was something that Sylvester had both hated and seen coming from a mile away. “You will see Megan again. I do believe that.”

Sylvester nodded, stubbornly not looking up from his equation on the blackboard. “I do too.”

Before Megan, he wouldn’t have; now he couldn’t bear not to.

“I know that we concentrate more on Walter with Megan’s death right now, but, Sylvester… we do see that you’re hurting, and if you ever want to talk, I’m here.  We all are.”

“Thanks.” He smiled shakily at her, but kept his eyes carefully blank from giving anything away.

The wound was too fresh, and he didn’t want to talk to Paige or anyone else about it. He just wanted… Well, he wanted to talk to Megan again.


	5. Melvester: Words I Couldn’t Say, Leighton Meister

There were a lot of things that had been left unsaid in Megan and Sylvester’s marriage – their entire relationship, far too short as it had been – and Sly hated it. He hated that he had never known how to quantify just how much he loved her. He still didn’t know how to.

But he tried. He still tried, even though she was dead.

Although he had already figured out that it was never going to be enough… he wrote her. A little shoebox of letters in the top of his closet, stuffed in amongst old jackets and boxes of comic book memorabilia – these were the words he’d never been able to voice to his wife, and he still couldn’t.

The words wouldn’t come out of his mouth, and it wouldn’t have mattered even if they could’ve. Megan wasn’t around to hear them.

So he wrote to her.

Every so often, he took the box of letters to the beach, and he burned them. Nonsensical as he _knew_ it was, he liked to think that way she would receive the letters, and that the ashes of the letters would find her in space. He liked to think that somehow she’d already known long ago… had already “heard” the words he’d never been able to say.


	6. Melvester: It Won’t Be Like This For Long, Darius Rucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, clearly, is an AU snippet, just because I wanted to distract myself from the sadness of canon.

It was a miracle, really Sylvester knew it was, that he had even _Megan_ , let alone the fact that they’d been given a daughter – another unexpected gift in her own right. And he loved his daughter – more than he’d ever known it was possible to love another human being, and in a way that he cared for no one else – but right now… right now he just wished that his little princess across the room would let Mommy and Daddy get _one solid hour_ of sleep before waking them up.

It wasn’t that he meant to complain – honestly, he was so very blessed beyond measure with this little family  he had – but… _one hour of sleep_?

It wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?

“Don’t worry,” Megan whispered softly in the moonlight, seeing the look on his face. “It won’t be like this for long. She’ll grow up, remember?”

Sylvester groaned, muttering, “Don’t remind me.”


	7. O'Quintis: Here, Rascal Flatts

After having no place to call home, nowhere she felt really, truly, bone-deep comfortable… it was strange for Happy to turn her head one way and see Toby’s head pillowed on one side of the bed. Turning her head the other way, she saw Walter, fast asleep on her other side in the same bed. _Their_ bed.

It was strange and wonderful, and she didn’t know what to do with it most days, but she knew that she never wanted to lose it – to lose _them_ , the men that she had finally opened her heart to.

Decades spent alone, in foster care, group homes, and orphanages… and – unfortunately taking a winding, rocky path to get there – those experiences had led to this moment right here.

She wriggled further down into the bed, and smiled, letting her eyes slide closed as both Toby and Walter curled instinctively closer to her in their sleep.


	8. Paige/Unknown: Before He Cheats, Carrie Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the man in this snippet ambiguous, that way you can imagine it as being whomever you want.

Okay, so she could’ve handled that a little better. Paige could concede that much without much thought. And she knew that she was supposed to be the… responsible one here, but… she was _tired_ of being the responsible one, of being _everyone’s_ “mom friend.”

So she’d lost her head a little bit – or a lot, if the damage to the vehicle was as bad as she thought it was, standing there watching him come out of the bar across the street, watching him see how banged-up his pride and joy now was.

Paige had thought he was different, kind and good and understanding. She’d loved him, really. And then she’d found out he’d been with _many_ other women while in a relationship with her.

She’d decided that she could be irresponsible for once, knowing that it was so out of character that no one would ever suspect her of being the vandal.

And she had _enjoyed_ beating that vehicle up, too, for the record. Very therapeutic.

Maybe she should find a way to make mention of that to Happy at some point… she mused, turning on her heel and walking into the night.


	9. Ralph/OC: Little Toy Guns, Carrie Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the second person in this is ambiguous, although I do have a couple of OC love interests for future Ralph floating around in my head. Not sure if those are ever actually going to end up on paper, though. In the mean time, feel free to imagine this as anyone you want. I suppose, officially, it would CANONICALLY be Sloan...

It wasn’t fair! Ralph knew that much, though he didn’t say it out loud much at all – not until Toby got him mad enough to start screaming whatever came to his mind. He started screaming at Toby – he just wanted him to shut up, _shut up, shut up! Didn’t he understand that this hurt enough without it being_ brought up?! – and then there was someone wrapping their arms around him from behind.

His mom. His mom trying to tell him that it was okay. That his first crush was in a better place now.

He didn’t want to hear it, not that, not ever – not when he could still hear the gun going off in the schoolhouse, still see her crumple to the ground as he screamed in that moment.

But nothing, not his screams, or his mom’s words, or the first ever prayer he’d uttered… nothing could bring her back to life.


	10. Toby: Lessons Learned, Carrie Underwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, what was with all the Carrie Underwood popping up on my Pandora while I was writing these things?

So he wasn’t the smartest man in the room anymore. In his own way, Toby had come to appreciate that. It meant he had friends now that he didn’t _have_ to dumb himself down for. He basically just… _chose_ to be the comedic relief.

God knew these people could use it sometimes.

Walter was an EQ disaster, Sly was an OCD ball of anxiety, Cabe still spent half the time trying to understand what they were saying, Paige was a single mother with well-hidden abandonment issues, and Ralph was just now learning he didn’t have to be a robot. And Happy, God help her, had a little bit of all of that, in his opinion.

They made him think that being one of the more “normal” guys in the room wasn’t so bad.

And maybe, if he tried, he could use the degree, the instincts, that he had to help them all.


End file.
